Thunderstorms, Cocoa and Dancing
by PhloxPopuli
Summary: "Dancing. He knew it wasn't 'very him' to suggest, or even think of such a thing. But Maka seemed to have a slight fascination with it. Well she seemed to, she watched a lot of films and shows about dancing, always going a bit glassy eyed with a silly smile on her face whenever she did." A short and sweet CroXMa fluff in which Crona is a Male, Be civil about it please! and Enjoy!


The thunder outside clapped menacingly overhead, causing Crona to jump from his place under a blanket curled up on the couch. He still didn't like that noise. However the swordsman soon calmed down as a warm feminine hand was placed on his shin. Despite the circumstances he found himself smiling as he trailed the hand and arm up to it's owner's face. At least Maka was here with him, she made everything better.

He could see from here that she was being brave for him as he could recognise something like fear in the emerald pools of her eyes as they watched the shadows of raindrops on the curtains. It was about nine o' clock now and on any other day Maka would be home with Soul now. But tonight, just as she was about to set off the apartment in which Crona lived had become illuminated by a violent flash of lightning and thunder had made the floor shake. Rain had then begun to pelt the ground mercilessly and it hadn't stopped for at least three hours now.

And so the pinkette had all out refused to let his best friend walk home in such an awful thunderstorm. Maka on the other hand had decided she could turn it into some fun and decided to make the night a sleepover, since Crona seemed like the type who would be easily frightened by a storm she realised it might be better to stay over with him. She regretted trying to be brave now, she wouldn't admit it but the harsh sound of thunder did scare her.

After another thrash from above Crona squeaked and shifted, pulling his blanket around his shoulders and turning to address his friend "Would...Shall I make C-cocoa?" he asked timidly, mentally cursing his stammer. Maka's face lit up in a grin before she nodded "I'd like that" she replied, pleased that her once shy swordsman had made the first offer.

Almost immediately the pinkette stood and strode off into the kitchen to begin preparing their warm drinks. He made sure to be very careful even though he was quite tired as he scooped in powder and added warmed up milk. Finally he topped it off with whipped cream and small marshmallows before returning to Maka's side and offering her the hot cup with a small warning 'careful' as she took it from him. After taking a small sip the steaming cocoa Maka's cheeks lit up and she grinned "It's lovely Crona" she breathed as she melted back into the plush cushions of the sofa and slowly the boy shuffled to sit next to her.

Despite what the scythe master told him Crona couldn't be content with just 'lovely' because he noticed she still shivered at the sounds from outside, and as much as he wanted to cheer her up he didn't really know how, and it wasn't just Maka it was anyone, he wasn't accustomed to having to help others be happy.

He could only think of one thing at the moment anyways...

Dancing.

He knew it was 'very him' to suggest, or even think of such a thing. But Maka seemed to have a slight fascination with it. Well she seemed to, she watched a lot of films and shows about dancing, always going a bit glassy eyed with a silly smile on her face whenever she did. Soul said that she was 'looking at what she would never have' whatever that meant. However, Crona thought Maka's lithe, strong frame would make her an excellent dancer. Not that he often thought about Maka's frame or anything...

So after a comfortable silence that was only interrupted by soft sipping sounds and the shuffling of Crona's blanket he cleared his throat and hesitantly asked "M-Maka?" to which said girl inclined her head with a small 'hmm?' sound.

Another quiet moment passed, so Maka asked "What is it Crona?" she asked, preparing herself for the worst, she didn't know why but her pink haired friend didn't seem the type who would suddenly come out with something nice, if he'd said her name like that surely it meant something bad was about to come out of his mouth.

To her surprise, Crona seemed to find his tongue and turned to glance nervously up at her eyes "Do ...Do you know how to dance?" he asked quietly, almost a whisper, which was hard to make out over the rain.

"Pardon?"

"Do you know how to dance?!" Crona blurted out most uncharacteristically before squeaking at his own mistake and letting his head hang. Maka then giggled softly, finding that reaction extremely cute. "I...I do, why?" She asked, ducking her head to be on eye level with the swordsman, who only averted his gaze again murmuring a small "Nothing" under his breath.

To this the blonde frowned "Now Crona..." she began in an unusually stern tone "You're not the type of person to ask something unless you have a reason to do so, what's the matter?"

The Pinkette gave another whining sound and shook his head, before the hurt look that crossed his friends face caught his eye, then he stammered for a moment before yelping out "B-Because I was wondering if you'd teach me!?" Again, Maka seemed taken aback and simply blinked once, then twice before smiling warmly and shaking her head in a good humoured, 'Bless him' sort of way.

"Of course I will!" She exclaimed and stood up, offering her friend a hand to pull him up to which he accepted so she pulled him to his feet and looked up at him, Crona being a few inches taller than herself. "Are you sure?" She asked him, not that she'd ask anything too strenuous of him right at the beginning but he was of a very nervous disposition and she wasn't sure he'd handle being in such close proximities with her just yet.

"I'm sure" Crona nodded after a minute or two before clearing his throat. Maka then shifted to place his hands on her accordingly as she positioned herself too, she would teach him to waltz, a common dance good for beginners. It wasn't too passionate either, She didn't want to scare him away with something too close and hot just yet.

She taught him the first few steps, which he seemed to struggle with until she told him more to mirror her movements rather than copy them, if she moved a foot back, he must bring the opposite one forwards. After that had clicked Crona improved quickly and in time his body became more relaxed and fluid until he was dancing almost as well as Maka was.

And so as the night progressed into the early hours of tomorrow the two of them danced, moving on to something a little more complicated eventually, before collapsing, exhausted onto the couch at around two in the morning. Though the storm was still rumbling and clashing threateningly outside, they were simply too tired to care.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I don't so much like the ending so I may change it one day, but it'll do for now. Leave a review if you like, or a few helpful hints or tips! I'm always looking to improve. **

**Also a thanks/shout-out to Chasezx3! Who gave me the prompt to write this fanfic. I hope it's something like what you wanted even though I know it's a bit long-winded and pointless. **

**Finally, A thanks to my previous reviewers and to You for reading!~**


End file.
